gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
To the Beat
To the Beat is a series of rhythm games developed by Team Beats and published by ACS. The series began with the release of its first installment, To the Beat!, in 2001, and has since spawned a number of sequels. Originally for Arcades, the series has been released for various consoles, including the PlayStation 2, XBox, Nintendo Gamecube, PlayStation 3, XBox 360, Nintendo Wii and PlayStation Portable. Gameplay To the Beat uses a four-way dance panel consisting entirely of diagonals: up-left, up-right, down-left and down-right. In the console versions, the arrows are mapped to the controller’s shoulder buttons by default, but the player also the choice of using the face buttons instead. Just like its cohorts, Konami's Dance Dance Revolution and Andamiro's Pump It Up, the game's objective is to hit as many of the ascending arrows that are in time with the music using the aforementioned dance pad. Each arrow corresponds to a certain panel in the dance pad, and the player must hit the ascending arrows by stepping on the corresponding arrow as it reaches the arrow receptor on the top of the screen. Stepcharts in To the Beat can sometimes contain three or four ascending arrows at the same time, which are meant to be achieved using the player’s hands, as well as “freeze arrows”, which are long arrows that must be stepped on until it ends. αlpha adds in "roll arrows", which are freeze arrows that mist be stepped on repeatedly instead of being held down, while NEO adds in "traps" which act like the "mines" in Stepmania and In the Groove, in that they must not be steeped in, unless it deals damage to the Beat meter and resets the current combo, and are represented by a large X inside a circle. To the Beat is also notable for being one of the first dance pad games to feature real-time BPM changes, where charts can slow down or stop completely mid-song. Each step is judged depending on the timing of the step and the arrow. These judges include, from highest to lowest, “Perfect”, “Great”, “Good”, “Bad” and “Miss” (“Oops” in most English versions). Perfects and Greats add up to the combo counter and fill up a portion of the Beat meter, Goods break up the current combo, do not add up to the Beat meter, and do not make the arrows disappear, unlike Perfects and Greats, while Bads and Misses/Oops break up the current combo and decrease the Beat meter. An "Excellent" judgment was eventually added in EXCEL. Each missed arrow will result in the player’s combo being reset, as well as deduction of the player’s Beat Meter. When the player’s Beat Meter is depleted to zero, it will cause a “Stage Break”, and as a result, the game will be over. Upon completion of a song, the player is given a rank depending on how well the player performed. With F being the lowest rank, and S++ being the highest, only acheivable by performing Perfect or Excellent full combos in certain songs. Songs in To the Beat each have four charts which also denote their difficulty: “Novice”, “Inter”, “Expert” and “Master”. 2nd Dance adds the option for “Starte” charts, which are easier than Novice charts and are meant for beginners. Players can select their chart difficulty in the Song Select screen. To the Beat also features "speed modifiers", which double the speed of the chart, like the chart difficulty, can be selected in the main menu. By default, the chart speed is set in 1.0. 3rd Dance adds in a "modifier menu" that adds in more types of modifiers, and can be accesed by pressing the Start button on the machine upon prompted (usually after selecting a song). The Japan only arcade spinoff To the Beat x Karaoke Superstar: Sing Dance Paradise combines the gameplay of To the Beat with that of Karaoke Superstar. The game uses a split-screen cabinet with a dance pad on one side and a microphone on the other, as one player dances to the beat while the other sings the lyrics. Modes A typical game of To The Beat begins with a timer waiting for another player. Players who are alone can cancel this timer and head straight to the game by pressing the Start button on the machine. When the game is in one-player mode the game continues to the Pad Select screen, players are given a choice to play Single (use only one pad; four arrows) or Double (use two pads simultaneously; eight arrows). In a 2-player games, the choices are chaged instead to Versus (both players compete for the highest score) and Duet (both players must dance in unison). The game then segues to the Mode Select screen. In the first To the Beat game, players have to choose whether to play “Easy”, “Normal”, “Hard” or “Special (SP) Mix” mode. Easy mode has Stage Break turned off by default, but only allows players to choose one song. Normal mode is the standard gameplay mode of To The Beat, featuring three stages to play, special “boss songs” that can only be played during the final stage, an “Extra Stage” that can be accessed when the player fulfills the right requirements, as well as Stage Break turned on. Hard mode plays similar to Normal, but with the added challenge of a much faster-draining Beat Meter, as well as a different songlist consisting of songs rated 5-stars or more. Lastly, Special Mix mode is a special mode that allows players to choose from eight “mixes” (nine when counting the Roulette Mix), each consisting of four songs, and dance nonstop until all four songs are finished. A quick code can be entered on the title screen to access “All Music”, which allows players to access the entire selection of songs (including the boss songs) in Easy, Normal and Hard modes. 4th Dance features significant changes to the single mode system. Easy mode has been renamed as “Quick Play”, the Normal and Hard modes were merged together into “Standard” mode, and a new “Challenge” mode has been added, featuring several themed challenges that play differently from typical To the Beat gameplay, like alternate noteskins, usage of unorthodox pad conditions, and unusual requirements. The SP Mix mode stays the same. Song Levels The difficulty of a song chart in To the Beat is measured by its rating, the more stars a song has, the harder it is. The rating system in To the Beat varies in each sub-series: In the early To the Beat games, the charts’ ratings are measured in a star system. the number of stars is shown onscreen alongside a descriptive word: *Simplistic - * *Average - ** *Conventional - *** *Tricky - **** *Ecstatic - ***** *Bewildering - ****** *Maniacal - ******* *Disastrous - ******** *Nightmarish - ********* *Insurmountable - ********** 3rd Dance uses the same star system as the early games, and also introduces three new star levels *Overwhelming - *********** *Unthinkable - ************ *Pinnacle - ************* EXCEL features a reworked star system, with the idiosyncratic names removed. Each song is rated with a number of stars between 1 to 15, with 1 star being the easiest and 15 stars being the hardest. This was also the case with αlpha, which added star ratings of up to 18. NEO is noted for being the first To the Beat game to not use the iconic star system. Instead, it uses a more clear-cut number rating system. Each chart is rated with a number between 1 to 20 this time around, with 1 being the easiest and 20 being the hardest. RE-BIRTH reworks the rating system into something more similar to the EXCEL rating system (1-15). The game also ditches the numbers in favor of a level meter system that works similar to the old star system, but without the descriptions. Characters Like Dance Dance Revolution, To the Beat features on-screen dancers that dance in time with the music. In the first two games, the Character Select screen can only be selected by entering a stepcode on the title screen, and those who did not enter the codes are stuck to playing the default characters (MiU and KEN-G in To the Beat!, DJ Jonny A and Erina in 2nd Dance). 3rd Dance has Character Select on by default. Starting with the console port of EXCEL, the game features a story mode in the form of “Dance Diary Mode” which fleshes out the characters more. Introduced in To the Beat! (2001) *Banri "Ban" Matsuda Age: Age: 17 (TTB!-αlpha3), 18 (NEO-present) Dance Partner: Saki Most people know Banri Matsuda, also known as “Ban”, as that cocky, hot-tempered street dancer with the spiky, red-orange hair. Ban mostly spent his adolescence as a delinquent until he was taught to dance by his mentor Saki, who saved him from a rival gang attack one day. Since then, dancing has been Ban’s passion, and he has since been a freqent of Club Light, showing off his rad moves every night. *Saki Otonashi Age: 23 (TTB!-αlpha3), 24 (NEO-present) Dance Partner: Ban Like her apprentice Ban, Saki Otonashi was once a notorious sukeban who got reformed and became a famous street dancer. She was the one who thought Ban about street dancing after saving him from an attack against some rival delinquent, and since then Ban looks uo to Saki as his “older sister” figure. After learning about Club Light from Ban, Saki became interested with the Club and decides to join Ban as well during his performances. *MiU Age: 15 (TTB!-αlpha3), 16 (NEO-present) Dance Partner: KEN-G During the day, she is known as Miyu Sasaki, a fairly ordinary high school student, but by night, she becomes the popular teen idol, MiU. Originally starting out as a part-time performer in Club Light at a young age, she eventually captured the hearts of the club patrons for her excellent singing voice and graceful dancing. Time and time again, MiU visits Club Light alongside her friend Kenji to check on her loyal fans in the club. *KEN-G Age: 16 (TTB!-αlpha3), 17 (NEO-present) Dance Partner: MiU Kenji Miyahara is an ordinary high school student, one that is close friends with Miyu Sasaki, a.k.a. MiU. Kenji would often go to Club Light to watch over MiU's performances, but soon, he grew envious of MiU's charm and popularity. Until one day, he decided to put on a persona: as the charming male teen idol KEN-G *Larry Light Age: 42 (TTB!-αlpha3), 43 (NEO-present) Dance Partner: Lizzy Larry Light used to be a well-known dancer during the days of disco, before he eventually migrated to Japan. Nowadays, Larry, alongside his wife Lizzy, is the big-shot owner of Club Light, their own dance-themed night club, known for its nightly performances. Though sometimes, even Larry himself couldn’t resist the urge to put on his dancing shoes and get back to the dance floor again. *Lizzy Light Age: 36 (TTB!-αlpha3), 37 (NEO-present) Dance Partner: Larry Lizzy Light is Larry’s beloved wife, whom he met sometime during his disco dancer days. After their marriage and migration to Japan, Lizzy and her husband Larry decided to form Club Light to attract a new generation of dancers. But like Larry, Lizzy would sometimes get on the dance floor herself and show that she still has some dance left in her. *Elsa Reagan Age: 19 (TTB!-αlpha3), 20 (NEO-present) Dance Partner: Rodeo Joe There are two things that Elsa Reagan really likes: parties and dancing. During a vacation trip to Japan, Elsa found out about Club Light and has since been hooked by its performances and combining of her two favorite things in the world. It didn’t take too long before Elsa started to join in the fun snd dance for the club as well. *Rodeo Joe Reagan Age: 46 (TTB!-αlpha3), 47 (NEO-present) Dance Partner: Elsa Before he went to Japan with his beloved daughter Elsa, Rodeo Joe Reagan spent most of his youth in Tenessee, fascinated with old Wild West culture, particularly square dancing. Joe learned about Club Light from his daughter, who loved to spend her nights in the club, which re-ignited his interest in dance. Thus, Rodeo Joe puts on his boots and shows the youngsters his moves. Introduced in To the Beat! 2nd Dance (2002) *Johnny "DJ Johnny A" Ayasaki Age: 22 (2nd-αlpha3), 23 (NEO-present) Dance Partner: Erina Half-Japanese, half-American Johnny Ayasaki is a DJ who frequently works in Club Light under the name DJ Jonny A. Before, Jonny A knew liitle to none about dancing, until he met his girlfriend Erina, who theached him how to dance. Since then, Jonny A has been honing his dance skills to please Erina, and find the right timing to propose to her. *Erina Miyahara Age: 18 (2nd-αlpha3), 19 (NEO-present) Partner: DJ Jonny A Despite being busy with her college studies and taking care of her brother Kenji, Erina Miyahara still finds time to visit her favorite nightclub, Club Light. There, Erina found her boyfriend in DJ Jonny A, a DJ from the club. Soon, a deep bond forms between the two as Erina spends more and more time with Jonny A. *Danzbot-001 Age: 1 week (2nd) Dance Partner: Yuuka Originally created by a young girl named Yuuka, the Danzbot-001 is a humanoid robot specifcally built to be the perfect dancer. Danzbot-001 is loyal to his creator, and shares her passion for dancing. Setting her sights on dominating Club Light, Yuuka and Danzbot decide to join in and steal the show. *Yuuka Honda Age: 16 (2nd-αlpha3), 17 (NEO-present) Dance Partner: Danzbot series Born and raised by rich parents, Yuuka Honda is a gifted child, possessing an IQ of 160, as well as exceptional skills in robotics. As of recently, Yuuka has found a new niche in dancing and has since found her newest goal. She is the creator of the Danzbot series of dancing robots, and constantly enters Club Light to "take over" Club Light and become the new queen of dance. Introduced in To the Beat! 3rd Dance (2002) *Duncan "Dunk" Dillinger Age: 25 (3rd-αlpha3), 26 (NEO-present) Partner: Nancy He may look like a thug, but Duncan Dillinger, also known amongst his friends as "Dunk", is actually a pretty nice fellow and an excellent breakdancer. After winning a dance contest back in his home in Harlem, Dunk, alongside his fiancee Nancy, were given tickets to Japan and a chance to perform on the prestigious Club Light. Now that he has the opportunity, Dunk will stop at nothing to give the patrons at Club Light a breakdance that they will never forget. *Nancy Brown Age: 24 (3rd-αlpha3), 25 (NEO-present) Dance Partner: Dunk Like her fiancee, Dunk, Nancy Brown is a breakdancer from Harlem. Known for her fierce attitude and equally fierce breakdancing moves, Nancy became a well-known face in Harlem. After she and Dunk won a trip to Japan to perform in Club Light, Nancy has made it her goal to show Club Light what Harlem breakdancing is all about. *Danzbot-002 Age: 1 week (3rd) Dance Partner: Yuuka Built from the parts of the original Danzbot, Danzbot-002 was created by Yuuka as an upgrade model. Danzbot-002 had a lot of new, nifty features, like a pointed, spin-top like head to make headspins easier, as well as clearing all of the bugs that plagued the original Danzbot. Now in complete working condition, Danzbot-002 is set to show his stuff in Club Light alongside Yuuka. Soundtrack To the Beat's selection of music primarily consists of J-pop, hip-hop and electronica tracks, but sometimes also makes use of other genres of music as well. To the Beat uses both licensed songs featuring artists from the Avex Trax record label (this also includes foreign acts whose albums are distributed through Avex, like *NSYNC), as well as exclusive songs created by ACS'/Team Beats' in-house composers, usually under various pseudonyms. The spinoff game To the Beat × Karaoke Superstars: Sing Dance Paradise only features licensed Avex Trax songs. Due to various government regulations regarding the usage of Japanese language in Korean products, the Korean versions of the To the Beat games are known for excluding songs with Japanese language by either replacing the song with a lyricless instrumental cover version, or excluding the song outright and replacing it with region-exclusive K-pop songs. Starting To the Beat NEO, the game has also included crossover tracks from ACS' other franchises. Mostly remixes like Solidary Moon (Special Beat Mix) from the May 2017 update of R, a remix of Solidary Moon, Twilight's stage theme in the Crisis Moon games. Some of these crossover tracks are shared within other Team Beats games, such as GDMaster and rhythmic_touch. Titles *To the Beat! (2001; Arcade (NOVA System), PlayStation 2) *To the Beat! 2nd Dance (2002; Arcade (NOVA System), PlayStation 2) *To the Beat! 3rd Dance (2002; Arcade (NOVA System), PlayStation 2) *To the Beat! 4th Dance (2003; Arcade (NOVA System), PlayStation 2) *To the Beat! 5th Dance (2003; Arcade (NOVA System) *To the Beat! The Ultimate Dance (2003; Xbox, Nintendo GameCube) *To the Beat EXCEL (2004; Arcade (NOVA-II System), PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube) *To the Beat EXCEL2 (2005; Arcade (NOVA-II System), PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube) *To the Beat × Karaoke Superstar: Sing Dance Paradise (2006; Arcade (NOVA-II System) *To the Beat αlpha (2007; Arcade (System 201) PlayStation 2, Wii) *To the Beat αlpha2 (2008; Arcade (System 201), PlayStation 2, Wii) *To the Beat SP (2008; PlayStation Portable) *To the Beat αlpha3 (2009; Arcade (System 201), PlayStation 2, Wii) *To the Beat SP2 (2009; PlayStation Portable) *To the Beat NEO (2011; Arcade (System 202: ENDYMION), PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360) *To the Beat NEO2 (2012; Arcade (System 202: ENDYMION) *To the Beat NEO3 (2013; Arcade (System 202: ENDYMION) *To the Beat Touch (2014: iOS, Android) *To the Beat R (2017; Arcade (System 203: ATLANTIS) *To the Beat R² (2018; Arcade (System 203: ATLANTIS) *To the Beat R³ (2019; Arcade (ACS System 203: ATLANTIS) Trivia *Besides the aforementioned removal of songs, Korean versions of To the Beat are also known for removing any mention of the characters’ nationalities and surnames, since a lot of the characters are Japanese. *The step code for "All Music" in the earlier To the Beat mixes is: down-left, up-right, down-right, up-right, up-left, down-left, down-right, up-right, up-left, down-right and down-left. Spelling it out in letters would mean "ACS". *Rather infamously, To the Beat has never been officially released in the European PAL region. *In the PS2 ports of the earlier games from 2nd Dance to 5th Dance, the player can unlock songs from previous TTB mixes by having a save file of said mix on the memory card. Each save will unlock two songs from said mix, which are different for each game, even when using the same save. **For example, having a save file of the original To the Beat! on the memory card would unlock "Deja Vu" by Para-Para Eurobeat Mix (Dave Rodgers) and "It's Gonna Be Me" by *NSYNC when used in 2nd Dance, but using it in 3rd Dance would unlock "Boys & Girls" by Ayumi Hamasaki and the ACS Original song "iNSOMNiA" by 444 instead. *Team Beats, the development team behind To the Beat, were actually composed primarily of ex-Konami employees who had previously worked on earlier Dance Dance Revolution mixes. *The easiest licensed song in the entire To the Beat series is "Boys & Girls " by Ayumi Hamasaki, introduced in the original To the Beat!, with a Novice chart of only one star. Meanwhile, the easiest ACS original is "Make it Love" by Max, from 5th Dance, also known for having a one-star Novice chart. *The spinoff game To the Beat × Karaoke Superstar: Sing Dance Paradise was inspired by the Sing n' Dance mode from Karaoke Superstars, a Western localized console variation of the Karaoke Superstar arcade games. *To the Beat R went through several name changes before its final release: for a time, it was known as "To the Beat INFINITE" and "To the Beat FOREVER" *Ever since the home ports of To the Beat NEO in 2012, there have been no new console ports of To the Beat games, perhaps because of the decline of dance pad games in general. **However, ACS has expressed interest in porting To the Beat R to modern consoles if fan demand is high enough. *In 2003, Konami filed a lawsut against ACS Softworks for copyright infingement regarding its dance pad game patent, as well as To the Beat's sister franchise GDMaster (DrumMaster and GuitarMaster), which was regarded as a knock-off of the GITADORA series. However, like the lawsuit against Andamiro, the details were never released to the public up to this day. **Ironically, in the original To the Beat! back in 2001, one of the announcer's lines (when players have achieved the S+ ranking) was "This is the beginning of the real dance revolution!", a clear potshot against Konami and Dance Dance Revolution. The lawsuit would eventually follow the next year. Gallery Ban Matsuda.png|Ban Matsuda Miu.png|MiU Larry Light.png|Larry Light Elsa Reagan.png|Elsa Reagan Category:Rhythm Games Category:Rhythm games Category:ACS Category:Arcade Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:"E" Rated Category:"E" rated